The Road Not Taken
by LoveMeEvenWhenYouHateMe
Summary: Set after 9x14, this story explores the different possibilities regarding the hospital family's future. Should they buy or should they enjoy the money and accept the hospital's fate? MerDer centred. Inspired by Robert Frost's poem and 'Sliding Doors': There's definitely a twist to this!
1. Prologue

**Authors Note:**

"The Road Not Taken" started as a forced procrastination project, wondering 'what if?', longing for spoilers. The last episode left me feeling a bit stranded and I also thought there was something missing at the end of the episode. We didn't get any reaction at all. This story starts with Meredith and Derek being at home after Callie summoned them to the roof to tell them about her idea to save the hospital by buying it.

The title and the story are inspired by the poem "The Road Not Taken" written by Robert Frost. The story will roughly come in four parts, along the four verses of the poem. If you know the poem (you should :)) forget about the end for a bit. If you don't know it, do not look it up. You will be introduced to the poem in the course of the story. It is one of my favourite poems, and to me has an aspect of "what really is important" to it. I want MerDer to experience that aspect. What is important to them? Will they get that?

This story definitely will come with a twist and will be told from Meredith's and from Derek's POV. Think "Sliding Doors".

I hope you enjoy the ride. And please let me know what you think.

* * *

**Prologue**

_Two roads diverged in a yellow wood,_

_And sorry I could not travel both_

Slowly the lion approach the bear, roaring 'rawr rawr'. Paws flew into the air, before they dove into the bear's unusually curly fur. Accompanied first by the giggling of a happy child, then a male chuckle, the lion cuddled the bear to the floor. "Dada, rawr! Rawr!", Zola's adorable giggle filled the living room with warmth and happiness. And for a second drew Meredith away from the phone conversation she was just having with her person. "Sorry, what did you say?", she tried to direct her attention away from her adorable daughter and husband sitting on the living room floor entertaining themselves with Zola's cuddly friends.

"I said, I think we all should sleep over this."

Meredith nodded in agreement, then realising that Cristina could not see her, "Yes, we probably should. I just though you should know, that's all."

"Thanks Mer, sorry I was not there. I guess it's a bad time all around. That's all."

It was a bad time, was it? Meredith was not really sure what to make of it, especially now that both Derek and her best friend had no definite answer either. But there was no use discussing that.

"Hey look, I gotta go. It's almost bed time for Zola and it's one of those rare nights where we are both home… we will talk tomorrow, ok?", there were indeed more important things right now.

"Yes, we will. Give a kiss to Zozo from me, will you? See you tomorrow!"

"I will. Talk soon.", they would indeed. Callie had asked them to meet again for lunch to discuss everything in more detail. She seemed very eager about her idea. Meredith on the other hand was more eager to join the family on the floor to see how many other stuffed animals the lion would chose to cuddle.

"You ok?", Derek looked up to her as she was approaching him. He hadn't said much on their way home, as much as she had. They both had been thinking about the what ifs and what nots. It was not necessarily like a surgery they could just talk about, forget about and move on. It had so many implications. Well, this whole thing already had so many implications…

"Yeah, I guess so.", Meredith nodded as she sat down opposite Derek, Zola and her stuffed friend in between them, "Lets not talk about it right now, let's just be happy we're both here with Zola…", she gave him a big warm smile, "and with the little one.", resting her right hand on her little but showing belly. Derek returned the smile, his being even bigger, picking up the bear cuddling Zola and her lion back, "We're happy Zozo, aren't we?" The little girl picked up her giggle and the lion continued his cuddling, "Rawr, rawr!" Both Meredith and Derek chimed in. They were happy, here right now. They were alive, they had their little girl, another little one on the way. They didn't have much more to ask for. However, they had asked for more a few weeks ago and now they were getting the bill to pay for it.

"I think she is finally sleeping.", Derek carefully closed the door to Zola's bedroom an hour later, almost whispering trying not to wake her up, "She was almost too happy to sleep tonight.", he looked content walking up to the big sofa where Meredith had found a cosy spot for herself already. Softly he sat down next to his wife, drawing her close into his arms, "Can we just keep this moment and re-live it in the coming few weeks?"

"I know, I wish we could…", Meredith moved even closer, she could feel his warm body so close, so safe, "I don't want to think about the misery that the potential buyers would bring us as much as I don't want to think about even considering buying a hospital." The young blonde mommy-to-be sighted, "I don't even want all that money… I just want us."

They both could not agree more that night. Back in the forest, all they wanted was to be back home. Be back with their daughter. In the forest no one had ever talked about suing anyone, about getting any compensation for what they had to endure. All they talked about were their loved ones, their passion for their work. They talked about the things they wanted to do when they got back: Telling the important people in their lives how much they loved them, cherishing every good moment they had being alive and well. Every single one of them got to know how short and fragile live really was. Experiencing death every day at the hospital was one thing, seeing your sister die trapped under half a plane was another.

They had promised each other to be more present, to enjoy the gift that was Zola every single moment. Because who knew what would happen one day. And when they had found out about expecting another child, finally after they even stopped trying, they promised each other even more of that. To be more mindful, to take a step back when needed, to put this family first. First, even before the family that was the hospital.

But now that hospital family was in danger. And while their little family would come first, they had to do something for their hospital family too. It had just been hours that Callie suggested that they should buy the hospital themselves to save themselves from an investor that would change the hospital and their practice of medicine as they knew it.

The married couple cuddled on the couch for another hour, resting in each other's arms, cherishing the company of the significant other. Not many words were exchanged, both of them drawn into their thoughts, thinking "What if?" and "What should we do?". The presence of the love of their live made it a bit easier, made each other feel safe to think, but not talk about it for a bit. Both of them knew, that no matter what they would do, they still would have each other and a loving home to go to after work.

That night, both of them fell asleep quite easily. While thoughts haunted their minds, it had been a long day. Derek had put in his earplugs pretty quickly after Meredith had curled up in his arms, giving him a long passionate kiss before dozing off. The snoring that came from her side, drove Derek nuts, but at the same time also gave him peace of mind to fall asleep too. They were fine, and they would be fine no matter what, he though before joining his wife in the land of dreams.


	2. Chapter 1: One Traveler (Meredith)

**Chapter 1: One Traveler**

_Two roads diverged in a yellow wood,_

_And sorry I could not travel both_

_And be one traveler, long I stood_

_And looked down one as far as I could_

_To where it bent in the undergrowth;_

**Meredith**

_One, two, three…_

_"Good Morning Seattle, it's 7am and you're listening to SXPT your hit station…"_

Meredith sighted. It was the same each morning. She would wake up seconds before the alarm went on, at exactly 7am. A dozen times she had thought about at least changing the station, but somehow it had almost become a creepy morning ritual. "Derek…", she rolled over to her husbands side, her eyes still half closed, "Derek… it's time…", her hand reached over to the other side where it was not met with Derek's warm body, but only with his blanket.

"Hey… Good Morning", Meredith walked into the big living room / kitchen just a minute later, where she finally found her husband. He was standing in the kitchen making what seemed to be pancakes, while Zola was sitting in her high chair, obviously having a blast.

"I missed you waking up…", she gave Derek a kiss, him being all dressed and the perfect husband and father he was, "and you smell like vanilla."

"I'm making your and Zola's favorite.", he returned her kiss passionately, before continuing mixing the pancake dough, "I couldn't sleep anymore, so I got up and Zola was up too, so we had a quick bath and decided to surprise mama, didn't we Zozo?"

"Mama!", Zola responded wriggling in her high chair happily as Meredith approached her to give her a good morning kiss too.

It was unbelievable. Not so long ago Meredith had been the biggest morning person, with not much appreciation for morning rituals and Derek's healthy range of breakfast. Now it was almost always a pleasure waking up.

And with the whole family up, Baby Shepherd-Grey also decided to join in with a couple of Good morning kicking too. Making Meredith cringe at first and then stroke over her quite big belly with a smile on her face, "Good morning to you too McBaby." It was really too good to be true.

"When do you have to be in today? I don't have anything scheduled till 12pm, so I thought I would spend the morning with Zola and you and then drop her off at daycare a bit later…", Derek started to pour some of the delicious pancake dough onto the pan, looking perfectly happy where he was.

" I gotta leave in half an hour, as always. Nothing special today. Some appendectomies, then a hernia later. I can pick Zola up from daycare if you like. I'm sure I'm done early. Maybe we can even have some wine, well juice for me, and watch a movie tonight. "

"Sounds good. I should be out early too. There's only this one private patient today. I will tell you tonight. But just let us enjoy breakfast.", Derek handed Meredith a plate, filled with delicious pancakes and blueberry topping. Just the way she liked it. And of course, he could not refrain from stroking McBabys home too, "I'm sure the little one is hungry too."

It was simply another perfect morning. No rush, just their little family. Especially Zola seemed more than happy that her parents had more time to be with her. She was starting to get a bit spoiled, especially by her Daddy, but he simply couldn't resist her.

Meredith felt very blessed when she left home for work half an hour later. It should be a good day. McBaby didn't give her that many troubles, the surgeries this day would not be especially challenging and she could be home early to have a romantic evening. What more could she want?

"Good Morning Hal!", she greeted the clerk at the new sign up desk. He was a nice guy in his late fifties who was looking after them now. Checking them in and out, providing them with their personal tablet computer that included all the information for the day. "Good morning Dr. Grey. How are you and the little one today?", he was always friendly and attentive. "Happy as can be.", she smiled and handed him her hospital batch to sign in.

Meredith held her hand out already to receive her tablet, when Hal suddenly didn't sound that happy anymore, "I'm sorry Dr. Grey, but I'm afraid this is your husbands ID. I can't sign you in with it." Damn, she must have taken the wrong one from the bowl the usually threw their keys in, "Oh, I must have mixed them up indeed. Can you sign me in manually?", she sounded apologetic, hoping that he could fix this. "I'm sorry, we can't. They don't trust us with that. I'm afraid you have to get you own batch or have your husband bring it. Otherwise I can make a few calls and you can talk to the security department, but that might take even longer…"

Taking long was exactly right. After she couldn't reach Derek, who probably had gone for a little walk with Zola into those unforgiving no reception zone of their land, she decided to try to get a replacement for the day. She didn't think that would take as long as going home and coming back. However, three hours, a rescheduled surgery, six phone calls and three departments later, she finally had a barcode paper that would serve for the day.

Of course, Bailey, who she was paired with this week was not particularly happy, when Meredith finally arrived for their second surgery. Meredith was aware that Bailey would have to stay longer too now, and felt sorry for that, but who would have thought that the batch would be that much of a problem. "Well, I didn't make this more complicated. It should be your problem only, not mine at all. But hey, to them we all were on the plane…", Bailey had told her right away, being direct as she was.

Bailey was still not back to normal with them. She constantly kept reminding every single one of them that it was their fault that everything had changed. She was still working well with them, but a part of her unusual friendly way had vanished. No little hints about how to deal with the pregnancy, no questions about Zola, no personal stories. It all got to a point where Meredith even missed the strict, but fair Bailey from her intern years.

"Wow, I can't believe she is still in that mood!", Cristina grabbed another Bagel from the display in the Lunch line, sounding genuinely surprised, "I mean, she had every right to be angry, but it has been 3 month, we all still have a job, she got her freaking dental care and she still plays her little 'everyone got 15 million but me' card."

"I know. And I still feel bad when she does that. But honestly, we all had to deal with the change. And Derek and I, we haven't even decided really what to do with the money yet…", Meredith confessed openly, before taking not one, but two muffins. She was eating for two after all.

"We haven't really agreed either. I mean, it is my money, but I feel a bit bad for Owen. He's been working very hard to help them run the place, but hasn't seen an OR or even a patient since.", Cristina sighted and spotted the closest free table there was, knowing that Meredith waddled around enough upstairs, "That being said. I haven't seen anything exciting for month. Just the usual."

"Tell me about it. I've done my Xth appendectomy today. I can do those blindfolded by now.", Meredith joined her friend in her mood.

"Maybe we can spend the money on some exciting patients."

"Give money to sick people and to those who are willing to get really sick just to be saved by us?"

"Yep!"

"Sounds like a good plan, where do I sign?", Meredith grinned sheepishly as Cristina nodded and they then started to laugh at the same time. It was good that some things never really changed.

Meredith had just started to eat her second Muffin, listening to Cristina rave about this amazing new technique she read about, wishing for some victims to flood in, when her tablet started to glow announcing a new appointment after her last surgery. _Meeting with A. Jennings, Pegasus representative. Room 536_.

"Damn, I was gonna go home early, picking up Zola and everything. But apparently Pegasus seems to want to dictate me to use some new invention to save even more time…", it was obvious that Meredith wasn't exactly happy with that change. It was not the first time that they had called her in so they could make her use their productivity crap.

Last time they introduced their new amazing post-op form. Supposedly it was saving her 10 minutes writing the post op reports, apparently, though, her tablet kept crashing under the load of the abundance of features. They abandoned the software two days later. But regardless how ridiculous their ideas, the doctors and nurses had to comply or otherwise they had to abandon the hospital. While they all had the money and status to do so, they somehow still had this connection with the place and until someone would finally do it and go they'd all stay put and hope for more lenient times that were not going to come.

At least she was able to tell Derek in person, who quickly checked on her on his way to his last surgery. The McDreamy he was, he quickly too her by her hand and dragged her playfully into one of the storage closets.

"I'm sorry, I will be late after all.", Meredith leaned into him for a bit, being close to him at least calmed her down a bit.

"Hey, no problem. I will pick Zola up and go to the store, so when you come home, you can sit back and relax. And enjoy the movie, and…", he picked up her chin, leaning down to give her an affectionate kiss, while placing his hands gently on her belly, "and we can watch a movie and do whatever we like…", he didn't give her much chance to respond, knowing that she definitely would not object anyway.

"What would I do without you?", she locked her lips onto his, showing him how grateful she was, and what he could possibly await later on. She could not wait to get home and be with him. At six month she did have a lot of needs and he knew how to fulfill them just perfectly, while the look of his glowing, perfect wife was doing well for him too.

Going home was the only thing on her mind, performing the last surgery of the day, having Bailey going on and on about how she had now perfected Pegasus new protocols of the procedure and how that made her day, because individuality was so overrated… The procedure was very standard and Meredith was afraid at times that she would end up too deep in her thoughts to even notice anything unusual.

The surgery went well without any further complications and Bailey even agreed to do the paperwork, so Meredith could make it to the meeting on time. The older surgeon was probably well aware that the meetings were some form of torture, so she gladly sent Meredith up on time.

The mother to be had just reached the meeting room, when suddenly her phone quickly vibrated in her pocked. _I'm sorry, but I'm still stuck in the OR, can you pick up Zola after the meeting. I'm sorry, I will try to be home as soon as possible. Love you, Der. _Perfect, so much for their perfect evening. Most of Derek's patients were pretty routine these days. Pegasus had made it clear that they would not accept risky cases because of their insurance policies. So if something went bad, it usually came surprising and took its time.

Meredith sighted and tried to put on a less disappointed face when she entered the room to meet this A. Jennings. If she would be open and accepting she would hopefully at least be able to leave soon so Zola would not stay much longer in day care as they had planned.

"Dr. Grey, nice to meet you. My name is Alicia Jennings, I work for the human resources department at the Pegasus headquarters, please have a seat.", the rep was already waiting for her inviting her in friendly, but firmly.

"My pleasure, Mrs. Jennings.", Meredith responded politely, but could not hide her surprise. Usually Pegasus sent some sales reps, not human resources, "Human resources you said. That's unusual.", she couldn't help but remark.

"Yes, I work within the female employee management. I understand you haven't been informed that I would be coming. So let me explain why I am here. I can assure you there's no need to be worried about this meeting."

"Ok, go ahead.", Meredith was not really reassured by that, trying to lean back and look as relaxed as possible.

"Pegasus has special policies regarding their female employees, especially their valued doctors in case of need. And I'm afraid this has not been explained to you during the hospital's transitional phase."

"I don't understand…"

"Unlike individually operated hospitals, Pegasus has policies in place that define the allowed workload for pregnant employees in order to avoid any liability in case of accidents or other unforeseen events. You new contract requires you to inform us about your pregnancy so we can discuss the required steps."

"Uhm, can you say that again please? I'm not sure what you require from me.", while Meredith tried to hide it, it was obviously that this made her nervous. No one had said anything about her being pregnant. Before Pegasus stepped in, pregnant doctors had worked until they couldn't anymore, which they decided themselves. Was this Mrs. Jennings telling her what she thought she was telling her?

"I will have to ask you a couple of questions regarding your pregnancy. We just want to investigate how far you are along and whether we have to expect any risks. At some stage you will have to reduce your workload, before we send you off into "Mother time", so you can come back rested after your baby is born and you have arranged your preferred care situation. I just want to help you along this way, so we and you know how much you can work and when to stop."

The rep definitely was telling Meredith what she had expected. Confusion was exchanged for agitation and rising anger, "I'm sorry, but before Pegasus, we were able to work as long as we could. I don't really plan to stay at home before I really need to. I'm not sick, I'm pregnant and feel fine. I don't think there anything that needs to be planed or can be planed really.", Meredith tried her best to not have her hormones flip in the reps make-up loaded face.

"I understand that this is new to you and that you might have a different attitude towards this. Which is perfectly fine. However, we have insurance conditions to adhere to and we are not allowed to have anything pregnancy related happen. No matter whether you just miss a surgery because of back problems or whether you suddenly give birth during surgery and provide a risk to the patient. As long as you work for us, you need to accept these terms…"

Everything that rep said was another slap into Meredith' face. It was not that she even cared so much about the surgeries she did at the moment. But banning her from work, making her sit at home before it was time to was simply not right. Especially not if that meant stopping working in a month time all together. She definitely needed a lot of Derek tonight.

"If you have further questions, you can call me anytime. Remember, I'm here to help you, not to make your life difficult. It was good to meet you Dr. Grey. All the best!", Alicia Jennings kept her professional friendliness till the end, while Meredith rather looked like a wreck. In the end, she had let the women talk. There was no use objecting.

A look at her watch indicated that they had spend much longer discussing than she would have liked, while according to the surgery board, Derek was still in the OR. The coordinator could not really tell her when he was going to be out. And Meredith did not want to bother him much more, in fear that she would start crying soon otherwise.

The daycare was almost empty when Meredith came in to get Zola, who was very much engaged to play with one of the surgery dolls they had. She came after her parents a lot, even though they were not biologically related. At least that way she put a smile on Meredith' face.

"Dr. Grey, your finally here. We were a bit worried.", one of the day care workers approached her quickly, looking as worried as she sounded, "You husband said he would be here at 4, but it's already 6.", she added handing over the sign out sheet.

"I know, I'm so sorry. My husband and I both got held up. You know how that works here.", Meredith apologized, thinking that the day care would be used to their schedules.

"I know, it can be difficult. But… I'm sorry, we did send out the newsletter two weeks ago that we have a couple of new policies in place regarding day care times.", the young woman sounded nervous to let her know. She obviously could tell that this might not be the best moment to make her aware.

"More policies?", Meredith did not know whether to scream first or to cry right away. They had promised them to make everything so much easier, their life less stressful. They promised them more family time. But actually, their policies seem to take over the newfound time.

"Yes, I'm sorry to drop this on you like this. But we need you to inform us if you are coming late. We have to log our times online now so they can streamline our schedules. Basically they want to make sure that there are only as many people working as needed at any moment according to their calculations… They said we need to be firm about this or they would set up daycare times all together and you would have to see where to find someone to take care of the kids if you run late."

Meredith could feel how the tears and anger welled up inside her, ready to come out. She knew that this was not the day care workers fault, she was trying to do her job. But at the same time, Meredith was trying to do hers too and somehow she was just punished for that, "Look, I understand. I will comply from now on. Let me just sign Zola out and take her home. Thanks very much…", she looked at the young woman in front of her almost begging her to hurry up so they both would not be embarrassed. Meredith was visibly shaking when she took the pen to sign Zola out.

"Mama, home! Dada, rawr!", Zola smiled at her when she came to pick her up from the play area. The way her daughter came up to her hugging her tight, made Meredith even tear up more. "Yes, Mama's here. We're going home. Daddy will be home soon hopefully and we will have a great evening.", she tried sounding as cheery as she could so Zola wouldn't get worried too.

It was hard keeping this up, all the way home, while Zola kept babbling happily in the back seat. All Meredith wanted was for Derek to be there. He would know the right thing to say, and to do. He would make her laugh and keep engaging Zola. He would tell her that this was just another thing and that there was something good about the hospital having this buyer. He would tell her that they did have more time together, despite weird days like this one. And he would simply give her a good, hug making her feel safe and ok.

She had called him 5 times by the time Zola was fed, had her bath and was sleeping soundly. He hadn't picked up and Meredith knew he was probably still in surgery, knowing that she would understand. In a way she did understand of course. She had told herself that, trying to be in the moment spending the evening with Zola, being a good Mom. The baby had kicked like crazy and Zola and giggled in delight when Meredith had made her feel her little sibling. Of course she did not really understand yet, but Meredith was sure that the little girl knew that this was something very special and good.

It was special and good. As special and good as their love and their careers. Something that the new arrangement did not understand. To them they were all numbers and figures. But Meredith did not want to be just a number. She was a strong surgeon, who fought too hard for that baby to be told off by some reps that she could not enjoy both the pregnancy and her work.

Meredith had finally fallen asleep on the couch after worrying and waiting for quite a while, when Derek came home. The unlocking of the door woke her up, and Meredith could almost not believe that he was finally here. "Derek!", she looked at him, so exhausted, confused and in need of him that she could not stop herself from crying. Without saying a word, he walked up to her, just holding her tight. He had a long day, a horrible day, but that didn't matter. What he saw said enough, "I'm here, we're ok. It's ok", he tried to comfort her, while he could not be sure what was ok after all.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Wow, that was quite a day for Meredith! I'm glad Derek made it home at some stage and can be there for her. You will find out how his day went in the next chapter, but it's hopefully not what you expect. (SURPRISE J).

In these first chapters, I'm trying to set the tone a bit, so I hope to have longer main character conversations and introspections ready later on. I also decided only to hint at how much time has passed since 9x14, you will find out later why.

Please let me know what you think J.


	3. Chapter 2: Long I Stood (Derek)

**Chapter 2: Long I Stood**

**Derek**

"Good morning princess", a big smile was all over Derek's face when he saw that his daughter was indeed awake this early. "Did you sleep well?", he walked into her room quickly to give her the usual good morning kiss on her forehead.

"Dada, dada!", the little girl returned his smile and seemed more than awake now that her Daddy was. Zola was such a happy, simple child. Every tiny thing made her happy. They couldn't have asked for more when they decided to adopt the little girl in need. And they hadn't looked back one second yet.

"Come on sunshine, let's surprise Mommy today. We both know how important a good start into the day is, don't we.", Derek gently picked his daughter up from the baby bed, so he could get her ready quickly. He had planned this for quite a while. It was about time that they had a proper breakfast together before they set of for a long day at work.

Even though Meredith was not a morning person per se, she had changed over the years and finally realized that Derek's various morning routines were good for her too. And for him there was nothing better to see her happy and well so early in the morning.

Since so much had changed in their lives, he was even more eager to look after her well. Especially now that she was pregnant after all the trying. He himself had a little trouble to get up lately. The days were simply too long and too exhausting. But being the husband he was, Meredith would always come first. Only if she was well, he could look after himself too.

Derek had just finished combining the dough, when Meredith appeared in the kitchen, wearing that ratty little Dartmouth shirt of hers, that he loved so much on her. It started to be a little too tight around her showing baby belly, but that made it even sexier to Derek. She was glowing, even in the morning looking still a bit sleepy.

"Good morning.", he returned her morning kiss, she walked up to him, still beating the dough so they could have breakfast soon. Both of their time in the morning was very limited and valuable. Derek explained how he wanted to surprise her by make their favorite pancakes and Meredith seemed very happy about it.

Not much after Meredith, Zola and he himself had a mountain of fresh pancakes and blueberries in front of them. "Aww, what would I do without you?", Meredith thanked him and was not shy about digging in. Someone seemed to be hungry and eating for two… "When do you have to be in today? They rescheduled the early meeting, so I can drop Zola off at daycare if you like…", Derek could not ignore work totally, hoping that at least after the last two very busy weeks they could have one relaxed evening that day too.

"I have to leave in half an hour. I have an early surgery. Lunch with my mothers old lawyer about the funds I talked to you about the other day and then I hope that the ER isn't that busy, because I could pick Zola up from daycare, what do you think?"

"I think that sounds like a plan!", Derek moved closer to kiss her, "An excellent plan." Meredith willingly returned his kiss and in the background Zola almost seemed to cheer them on in her way, "Rawr, rawrawr!"

An hour later, after cleaning up the mess they had end up making, Derek also left for work, feeling relaxed and prepared for another busy day. Zola also seemed to be content after she had helped him cook by cheering along and stealing blueberries. She was happy enough to be back with her friends at daycare, so Derek went up quickly to the meeting rooms, not changing into his scrubs beforehand. None of them new how long this session would take anyway. It would probably run over time and with all those lawyers and co-investors present he didn't want to look like a slob the entire time.

Only the usual suspects had shown up: Owen, Callie and Derek along with their posse of lawyers and the other investors and their lawyers. At first they had thought that they had everything under their control, but after a week and no plan, the hospital had started to sink into chaos. How were they supposed to know that the 'usual' plans that helped run this place needed to be tended to regularly? None of them, except Own for most parts, had experience whatsoever with running an organization of this size. So along with everyone that had ended up investing money in them they decided to sit down and make clear, new and sustainable plans.

Their task list seemed endless and it was no surprise that part of them had decided to withdraw from the committee. Arizona, Cristina and Meredith had left most of it to their partners, who had always seemed more eager about this move anyway. Derek was fine with it, at least Meredith had a slightly less busy schedule like that. It would be hard enough to drag her away from surgery sooner than later before giving birth.

"Ok, if no one has questions I think we are done for today. Good work everyone, we managed to minimize this to 4 instead of 5 hours!", one of the lawyers remarked at the end of the meeting not without a hint of sarcasm in his voice. It had been a tough ride for all of them, "Dr. Shepherd, could you stay for a second though. There's something we wanted to talk to you about regarding some upcoming press gig…"

"Sure, I haven't scheduled anything yet, as no one knew how long this was going to take.", he nodded, and also notice this slight sarcasm in his own voice. They were all satisfied with the whole deal, yet understandably tired. Especially having a baby at home and one on the way, "What can I do for you?"

"Well, it was hard to confirm with them earlier, but someone from Seattle magazine will be here in an hour and they really want to talk to you about the deal and your work…"

"Today? In an hour? I don't think it's the best moment really. I have a ton of paperwork waiting and I'm not prepared at all.", to Derek it was not the best moment or idea. He didn't mind press work that much anymore, but people showing uninvited was rather a no-go given his role and what was waiting for him each day.

"I'm sorry. As I said, we tried to control them, but as it is the case with the press… It's just, they really want this piece and we do need publicity in the community like this so we can up our elective patients' numbers. I'm afraid we more or less have to make you do it.", the lawyer said half apologizing, half commanding.

An hour later his assistant knocked on the door to his office. They had converted some rooms so the buyer circle could have offices where they could finish off the paper work that was their duty now. They all had thought that they would have someone to do all that work, but the office workers had to go with the old administration. That's what the investors had asked of them. They all knew that this way, the hospital would sure not run more efficiently, but they were trying their best. So far, most of the time, they tried to use their names to get more funding or tried to find more people to help them out.

"Dr. Shepherd? I have a Mrs. Cohen here, she says she's from Seattle magazine and has an appointment with you?", the assistant had let herself in to introduce the spontaneous guest.

"It's ok Jen, let her in.", Derek sighed. He had hoped that she would not show up after all, so he could sneak at least one surgery in today, but it seemed as if that was out of question now.

"Mrs. Cohen. I'm Derek Shepherd.", he greeted her politely, trying to seem as rested as he could. He hadn't eaten since breakfast and outside the OR he could not deal well with not eating for hours, "Please have a seat."

"Thank you, Dr. Shepherd, for being able to make time for us. We are honored that we can feature your story about how you and your colleague saved this community institution.", the journalist seemed indeed very excited to be there, "You PR department said I could come by and spend some time with you, asking some questions about how things have changed and how that has so many benefits to the community."

"Interesting…", was all Derek knew to say first. Interesting that PR was determining that journalists could come by and ask whatever they wanted, now that the community knew how they were the rich victims that bought a hospital, "Well, I do have a tight schedule, but you can ask me some questions now, I'll find you someone to show you around and then we can wrap it up.", he suggested, not making a big deal, but not sounding entirely convinced either.

An hour later, Mrs. Cohen had asked him less questions about the hospital than he had expected. Rather she was somehow more interested in his work and life. So Derek had decided to show her around so he would not have to tell her off soon and so she would also take some better pictures than showing him sitting at his desk.

The journalist had just excused herself, when Meredith walked around the corner, covered in blood looking like he felt in the last hour, "Hey, what's wrong?", he looked at her concerned. Obviously she was in a hurry and not amused.

"Just have to change. Major incoming, Chainsaw meeting abdomen. That guy was nothing but pieces of flesh in blood. I wont be home for a while. I'm sorry. Can you pick up Zola maybe? I'm so sorry.", she blew him a quick kiss, not wanting to cover him in blood as well.

"Sure I can. I need an excuse to leave anyhow. I've got this journalist following me, being a bit too nosey. But of course the law-brigade said that there was no way I could avoid her.", he stroke her shoulder gently, "Go and save life's, we're fine and I when you get home, a hot bath will wait for you."

"Thanks Derek. This guy will be such a challenge. I don't know whether to be insanely excited or angry really.", she added, "I love you. I can't wait to step into your boat.", and with a wink, she kept on going.

Great, Derek would not admit it, but he was almost a bit jealous of his wife getting to do a surgery like this, while he had the third administrative day in a row.

"I'm back! Was that your wife?", suddenly Mrs. Cohens voice snapped him out of his thoughts longing for a good old aneurysm.

"Yes, they had a major incoming trauma. They will be busy for a while. So we maybe should check out other patient areas if you like.", Derek did not plan to have this women snoop around when Meredith was there working, "Or we could go and get some coffee in the cafeteria to wrap up. I have a lot of work waiting for me still.", he then suggested, and decided not to mention Zola waiting for him as well.

"So, how has this change affected your personal lives at home? I mean, you both invested into this hospital and have a lot of new responsibilities. How do you make it home in time at all?", Mrs. Cohen was obviously enjoying the coffee and her questions.

"We make it work, I guess. We try to keep certain routines for our daughter, try to say no, especially Meredith…", Derek started, being tired even though he had a double espresso, before noticing that she almost got him, "Well, we make it work. We are committed.", he turned it around, "I mean, we have so many plans for the hospital, along with the other investors. For the community. I can't say much, but a lot of change will come to the ER so we are available for more incomings and special cases that are seen a lot in this area. Cases like, hikers that get lost in the woods more often these days or the proportionally huge numbers of workers from the timber industry."

"That's very impressive Dr. Shepherd. Will your own experience play a part in this too?", she was a bit too engaged.

Derek was not sure what she was after though, "My personal experience? What do you mean?"

"Well, we all followed your and the other survivors' story. All that time in the forest. I could imagine that this gives you a better understanding of what happens in the mountains around Seattle too. You said you will concentrate on these cases more in the future, so I'm assuming you will use your experience in that case.", she clarified without hesitation.

Derek leaned back for a second. They had talked about all of this so many times. What happened, it was not as emotional indeed on the surface as it was a couple of month ago. However, her saying it like this made him feel very uneasy, if not slightly angry about this set up. He was happy to provide his face and his name for good publicity. People loved the successful neurosurgeon, who had it all and on top of it had survived a plane crash and had battled a career threatening injury. But today, after the meeting, no surgeries, being tired and in need of simply going home to be with Mer and Zola, to feel their little baby, these were not questions he wanted to hear.

"Look, as a matter of fact we're only investors ourselves. We make certain suggestions like that, because we care about the community, but essentially we have our advisors who will arrange the rest. I don't think any of us want to include what you call "our experience". It was not an experience and it does not belong to this hospital the way it is now.", it was obvious from his tone and look that she was about to cross the line. He didn't care whether she asked these questions on purpose or 'by accident', but he hoped that she was smart enough to realize to come back to hospital territory and not to dig even further.

The journalist nodded and leaned back as if she would actually back off. Scribbling a few things onto her notebook, still nodding she continued, "I think we all can understand that Dr. Shepherd. You survived this horrible plane crash. Lost friends and family. I think it's good that you all put the energy into the hospital like this now."

He sighed, she didn't have to keep reminding, but at least she seemed to back off, "Yes it is. We all have longstanding connections to this place. It was the right thing to do and all of us are glad that we can make a difference like this."

"Speaking of longstanding connections", she did pick up his re-directing, but maybe not in the direction he had hoped, "Sources tell us that your wife, Dr. Grey is in talks with lawyers to also bring some of the late Dr. Ellis Grey's funds back into the game? Can you tell us a bit more about that?"

"Well, it's all very early. I don't know much more than you do actually. But if something happens I'm sure our PR department will let you know.", he navigated on a bit safer, but still uncomfortable ground.

"I personally think it is great that Dr. Grey is willing to do that. Especially after, the way I understand it, her family history is not the easiest. Do you think having a secure family of her own now along with you has changed something about that?", the journalist apparently did not understand much about sticking to the goal she had announced earlier.

"Mrs. Cohen, I don't think that should be of any interest to you or the magazine. You said you wanted to talk about benefits for the community. But you keep coming back to rather personal matters. I'm not willing to discuss why on a personal basis Dr. Grey is about to secure more funding and no one else in this hospital should be willing to do that for that matter. I don't even want to know how you can infer about her personal history, it is none of your business.", if it was not obvious to the journalist now that he would not have any more of that, Derek wondered what would be. He had looked her directly in the eyes, angrily raising his voice in a way that had made other people turn around their heads, "I think we're done for today. Email me a list of proper questions about the hospital I can respond to and I will get back to you. I don't want anything we talked about today to be printed anywhere. If you excuse me now…", he hardly could refrain himself from smashing his cup onto the table getting up in order to leave.

What were they thinking when they invited that journalist in? How come none of them had checked her true intentions for one second? To Derek it was obvious that she didn't want a professional story about their current work. Trying to forget about it he walked back to his office to finalise his paper work in order to get Zola as soon as possible so they could go home and forget about this day. Sitting at home playing with his daughter would at least calm him down again and remind him that nothing else mattered. Meredith was still in surgery and no one knew how long it would take them, but eventually also she would be home to simply be with him.

However, after being halfway through his paper work, his assistant knocked again, "I'm sorry to interrupt, Dr. Shepherd. Mr. Smith, the head lawyer and Dr. Hunt would like to talk to you. They said it's urgent."

"Ok, let them in. Thanks, Jen", Derek did not really know what would be urgent at this time, or why Hunt teamed up with Smith, but the sooner they could tell him, the sooner they would probably leave again.

"Mr. Smith, Owen… what can I do for you? Have a seat, please!", he greeted them politely, while trying to read off of Owens face why they were there. His colleague and friend indeed looked apologetic as if he didn't really want to be there, but came as allies.

Mr. Smith didn't need much of an invitation to let him know why they were there, "Dr. Shepherd. I just got off the phone with Mrs. Cohen from Seattle magazine. She told me that your interview ended rather abruptly earlier today and consulted me on a few issues.", he did not look very amused, "We need people like her, and I was rather shocked when she told me how you reacted…"

Derek was not sure whether the lawyer was kidding or not. It took another hour to defend why he had put that woman in her place after asking all those questions. Mr. Smith actually allowed himself without a problem to tell both Derek and Owen that the hospital would thrive on their stories and that they should be more open if they wanted this to work. Derek was sure than only Owen's presence was holding him back to kick Mr. Smith out of his office right away.

"Hey man, look I'm sorry you had to go through this. I ran into him on his way to your office and tried to stop him. The only thing I could do was to come with him…", Owen apologized after Mr. Smith had left, telling him that Mrs. Cohen would be back to finish what she had started, "I can't believe they are making us do that. I mean, we should talk to our lawyers about this and in the meantime ignore journalist questions as far as we can.", he placed his hand on Derek's shoulder, "You look like you need a break. I've been in my office since last week and haven't done anything else. I'm still honoured you all chose to have me on board, but I see how this affects all of you as it does affect me."

Derek was glad that at least someone acknowledged the real problem. They were doctors, and all they did was navigate all of these other problems, "Thanks Owen, it's a tough ride. Even when I was Chief I had more time to actually be a doctor than I do now. Especially since I even prefer to skip late surgeries to be home with Meredith and Zola.", he sighed, "I appreciate that you came. I know it affects you and Cristina too. Maybe we should get together, all of us and also try to do something against this. What do you think..?"

Owen was about to answer, when another familiar face appeared. "Derek? Owen?", Callie appeared around the corner, carrying not one, but two tired little girls, "I'm sorry to interrupt, but I just went to pick Sofia up from day care.", she went right up to Derek to hand over a slightly sleepy Zola, "It was a mess. Janine, the day carer stayed over time to look after them. No one had scheduled a late care. Apparently their whole schedule is a mess and no one had come to organise that yet. Janine had to leave, she only stayed because she could not leave them alone and hoped we would come as promised."

"Thanks Callie. I thought I would be done earlier and honestly forgot for a second, which hasn't been a problem before.", Derek was indeed glad that Callie had taken care of Zola too. At least they could count on each other. They would have to do something about the day care centre too, and so both Callie and Owen agreed to have their internal meeting before even more went to pieces.

As tired as Zola he returned to the office to finish the last paper he had touched before Mr. Smith had come then go home. He still hadn't heard from Meredith, but did also not expect anything. While Zola had already fallen asleep on the office leather couch wrapped in his coat, Derek continued his work.

It was only the annoying text beep of his phone that brought him back to reality god knew how much time had passed. _Der, where are you? I'm home now and I figured you would be too, since you already picked up Zola. Please give me a ring and come home soon. Love you, Mer_

Derek looked around confused. It seems as if he had actually fallen asleep on his desk, while Zola was still sleeping soundly on the couch. Another two hours had passed. This definitely had to stop. He quickly packed up his stuff and picked up Zola trying to not wake her. Work would have to wait till tomorrow; he was in no state to continue anyway. Walking to his car he gave Meredith a quick call that he would hurry. She sounded like she had been crying, adding a sense of worry to his rush.

Derek rushed home indeed, not caring about having to pay another speed fine. Most of the time the police let him go anyway. The only thing important was to get home to Meredith. So he parked his Porsche right in front of their house, almost forgetting Zola in the backseat, who had been sleeping the whole time

"Mer, we're home. I'm so sorry!", he knew where to find her right away. She was curled up on the couch looking horrible. Carefully he put down Zola into her playing cot, then rushing up to Meredith' side. "It's ok. I'm here…", he hugged his wife gently, stroking her back, knowing that she was close to cry again, "I had a horrible day, and then you were lost and I was scared and…", she sobbed and Derek cuddled even closer to her, "It's ok, I'm here." He knew they would have a lot to talk about. Maybe not that night, but the next day. Derek would make sure that Meredith was looked after first. While he was worried, he also knew that the hormones were still playing tricks on her, so he hopped that her horrible day was actually only half as horrible as his. He reassured her that they were ok, telling himself too that no matter what, they at least had to be ok.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

Looks like Derek did not enjoy his day that much either. Oh dear… What is going on?

I hope this chapter did not confuse you. As I said, this story comes with quite a twist. Did they buy the hospital or didn't they? I guess you will need to keep reading to find out. :).

But for now, thanks so much for following the story. And an even bigger thanks for the nice reviews, I really appreciate those! So keep them coming, I really want to know what you think. Sadly, I won't be able to update before next week. I've got a packed life myself after all. I just wanted to give you a piece of what Derek's experiencing before this weeks episode can give away what they are up to for real.


End file.
